


Wonderland

by everystareverywhere



Series: Alternative Universe Prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disney World, F/M, alternative universe, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"working for disney and dressing up as characters au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick prompt that I thought up when I read that. I also don’t have a great knowledge of behind-the-scenes in Disney World, so I’m not sure I’m completely correct.

She was freakin’ Alice in Wonderland.

Rose Tyler was too short to be any of the princesses, and didn’t look menacing enough to play a villain—though they should really see her first thing in the morning, otherwise they would be whistling another tune. On top of that, she had a British accent, so it was either Alice, Mary Poppins, or Wendy. And she was too short and too young to be the famous nanny, so it was either Alice or Wendy. And after much consideration—i.e. none whatsoever—she got branded as Alice. Now she had to go home and familiarize herself with everything to do with Alice and Wonderland, because she had to become an expert in it.

The thing was, Rose didn’t like Alice. It was much too crazy, even for someone as opened minded as Rose. But no matter how much she begged, pleaded, or implored for them to change their mind, they didn’t. Rose was going to play Alice, so she had to brush up on her knowledge of it. Other characters informed her that tourists were crazy and waited for a character to slip up. They would have more knowledge about the character. She needed to eat, breathe, and sleep Alice and Wonderland. 

Rose’s first day finally arrived and her head was so full of Wonderland, she was positive that she had actually been there. She went in the back entrance and went down under the ground where the costume department and make-up were. In less than an hour-and-a-half, Alice was staring back at Rose. She couldn’t believe how… _unlike_ her she looked. Though she did have blonde hair, they put a wig on her because her hair wasn’t long enough. Her blue and white dress just hit her knees perfectly and it was like Tinkerbell herself gave the dress a puff that just wouldn’t go down. However, it looked so natural that Rose couldn’t believe there wasn’t some magic involved. The make-up artist used natural colors on her skin—“You’re picture is going to be taken a hundred thousand times today, Sweetheart, don’t want Alice to look like she’s getting the flu!”—and just made her eyes pop with the smallest amount of mascara. 

She was going towards her exit when someone came running up behind her, telling her she had to wait for the Mad Hatter. In some memory of her mind that wasn’t currently filled up with Wonderland, Rose remembered them mentioning how she was going to be next to the Mad Hatter and they were going to pose together. She had yet to meet him—apparently his make-up and costume is a lot more complex than hers. But she figured that. She had watched the live action with Johnny Depp. She saw how much make-up he wears.

The cast member was reminding Rose that she was going to stand right next to the Tea Cups—“They are going to play that music the entire time you are standing there, and before you ask, no I can’t ask them to turn it off”—and that she had to remain in character no matter what was said to her. If a tourist is making her uncomfortable, her code was to say “What a wonderful time we are having in Wonderland!” and the cast member standing with them will swoop in and help her.

Rose nodded, butterflies trying to escape through her mouth. She was going to ask if she had enough time to go vomit before a tall man with a huge hat and a bright orange coat came running down the hallway. He apologized to both of the women before introducing himself to Rose as the Mad Hatter and announcing how excited he was for their “unbirthday.” Rose tried very hard not to laugh, but she couldn’t help it. With his fake nose, huge hat, and the white hair popping out from underneath the ridiculous hat, he was quite a sight. But he was energetic and excited and Rose couldn’t help but admire his enthusiasm.

As they walked up towards their exit, he introduced himself as John Noble and told her it was his first day. She replied by telling him her name and saying it was her first day as well.

“Well, off to Wonderland!” he exclaimed when the cast member opened the door.

Rose took his offering arm and smiled as people paused to look at them, cameras on them, jaw dropping, a few kids whispering, “It’s _Alice_. And the _Mad Hatter_!” 

“Wonderland, indeed,” Rose muttered as they got into place.


End file.
